Engineer Exoskeleton
|attribute = |released = 13.4.0 |lethality = 75 (max) |rateoffire = 100 |capacity = 50 |cost = 250 |Level required = 2 |theme = Futuristic themed |mobility pc = 50 |number = 305}} The Engineer Exoskeleton '''is a Special weapon introduced in the 13.4.0 update. It is one of the four exoskeletons that can be obtained from the Scientific Lab Event. Appearance The theme and the design of this Exoskeleton Weapon share similarities with the Storm Trooper Exoskeleton. However, the main body of the Exoskeleton only features four elongated and thick metal coiled wires with each having four small blasters, each having four metal claws in cross formation. Combat The user will fire four continuous stream of crimson lasers concentrated in one point from both of the four clawed blasters simultaneously in an accelerating pace. When reloading, the top right and the bottom left blasters will spin itself slowly for a couple of seconds before letting out a short whirring noise of presumably a generator. Strategy This weapon has a decently high damage, high capacity and an averagely high mobility, however, it has a very high damage per second (DPS) due to its high fire rate. Tips * Use this similarly to the Dual Laser Blasters since they are very similar both in performance and use. * This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo if you miss your shots. * This weapon could be used to spray and pray, but be aware of its high fire rate. Similar to the Dual Laser Blasters, try to conserve ammo since it will run out of ammo fairly quickly throughout the match. * Aim for the head to maximize the damage dealt with an enemy player. * This has life steal, assuming this works similarly to the Anime Scythe, try to attack people from far away if you happen to be at low health as this heals you rather fast. * Conserving ammo is key to great gameplay and high killstreaks, so conserve ammo and only use this in emergencies or in close ranges to minimize the amount of ammo wasted in battle. Counters * This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skilled players could still hit you. * Avoid close range combat due to the fact that you would be exposed to its lasers. Use a weapon like the Dark Force Saber to escape or just simply evade the lasers. * Never engage in a head to head close range combat unless you have an even higher damaging weapon, such as the Predator or the Minigun Shotgun. Recommended Maps *Siege *King of the Hill Equipment Setups Try equipping a weapon for long ranged duels or weapons with a high capacity, since the range and the tendency to run out of ammo very quickly when using the "Spray and Pray" technique. Weapons such as the One Shot, Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D), Minigun Pistol or a sniper substitute such as the Exterminator should help you conquer all the ranges in a map. Changelog '''13.4.0 Initial release Trivia * This is one of the four exoskeletons in the game, only obtainable from the Futuristic weapons event. Those other weapons include the Storm Trooper Exoskeleton, Hitman Exoskeleton, and the Berserk Exoskeleton. * This weapon's tentacle is similar to Dr.Octopus’ tentacles from Spider-Man 2. * this weld by the Drone Boss in the Spaceship level * in the 15.1.1 Revolution update, this gun received an efficiency of 30 and a slight nerf of Fire Rate from 100 to 99. However, this doesn’t really affect anything in terms of gameplay. * According to the developers in the Gallery description, after they added all the exoskeleton weapons (Berserk Exoskeleton, Engineer Exoskeleton, Hitman Exoskeleton, and Storm Trooper Exoskeleton) as a weapon class, they needed to rework the model of the player; "It required us to postpone the update for a week". Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Laser Category:Lifesteal Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Automatic Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical